


"I couldn't sleep... Can-can I stay here?"

by TheHerondalesAreBicons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHerondalesAreBicons/pseuds/TheHerondalesAreBicons
Summary: "Perce? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Annabeth asked, ushering her boyfriend inside the cabin.Percy shook his head. "No, I couldn't sleep… Can-can I stay here?"He looked so vulnerable it made Annabeth's heart break. "Of course, Seaweed Brain. Come on. You must be freezing." she clambered into bed and lifted up the blanket, an invitation to join her, Percy nodded and obeyed. Annabeth wrapped both arms around him and Percy clung on to her -well, his, actually- hoodie.Percy has a nightmare and seeks comfort from Annabeth. Lots of fluff (I think)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 125





	"I couldn't sleep... Can-can I stay here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Um this wasn't beta read (neither are any of my fics tbh) bc this was like a last- minute post so enjoy I guess.
> 
> Oh and this was based on a prompts I recieved from Tumblr.
> 
> My blog name @herondale-anxiety so go check it out (or not, idk).

Annabeth awoke with a jolt, shivering and shaking, though it wasn't from the cold. She'd had another nightmare about Tartarus. Her time in there with Percy had left more scars than she cared to admit, both physical and mental. She groped around in the dark for Percy's hoodie that she had stolen from him a while ago. It always brought her comfort after a nightmare. 

Finally, she fished the blue hoodie from the floor and put it on. It was a couple of sizes too big for her, but at least it smelled like Percy. She longed for his presence, but didn't want to wake him up. He deserved to sleep for all eternity after everything he'd been through. Besides, it was 1 a.m, and nobody in their right mind would be up at this ungodly hour. 

But despite the Athena cabin being full of other campers, Annabeth felt alone. Well, maybe that was just because her version of 'alone' meant 'without Percy', but still. She couldn't fight off that sense of hopelessness.

A knock sounded at the door of the Athena cabin, startling a hastily stifled scream out of Annabeth. She scowled, upset that she had been scared that easily. But who could blame her? It wasn't even dawn yet, so she had hardly expected anyone to be awake, unless they were plagued with nightmares like her. 

Nobody else was awake to answer the door, so unfortunately she had to. She also could've easily ignored it, but what if it was an injured camper?

But when Annabeth opened the door, she found Percy, shivering in nothing but a tank-top shirt and boxers. She nearly laughed at his state of undress, but the terrified expression on Percy's face quickly sobered her up.

"Perce? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Annabeth asked, ushering her boyfriend inside the cabin. 

Percy shook his head. "No, I couldn't sleep… Can-can I stay here?"

He looked so vulnerable it made Annabeth's heart break. "Of course, Seaweed Brain. Come on. You must be freezing." she clambered into bed and lifted up the blanket, an invitation to join her, Percy nodded and obeyed. Annabeth wrapped both arms around him and Percy clung on to her -well, his, actually- hoodie.

"Nightmare?" Annabeth whispered.

"Mm. Is that mine?" he said, referencing the sweatshirt.

"Yeah." Annabeth admitted. "I had a nightmare, too. Tartarus?" 

She took the way that Percy stiffened slightly in her arms as a yes. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

Percy was silent for a few moments, before saying, "I thought I'd lose you. Not as in, like, you'd die or anything, though I was worried about that too, but I thought we'd go insane. Forget each other. It's just- we've been through so much. I don't wanna lose you. I can't. I can't live without you, Annabeth." his voice broke at the end, and every single part of Annabeth wanted to make it okay. She wanted Percy to be happy. He deserved it more than anyone.

"You're stuck with me, Seaweed Brain. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Annabeth soothed, rubbing Percy's back comfortingly. It was so rare that he was like this, and she wondered how much trauma and hurt Percy had been bottling up throughout the years. 

"Promise?" Percy said.

"I swear on the River Styx. Even if we're separated, even if we're on opposite sides of the world, I'll always come back to you. We're a package deal. A dynamic duo. Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl." Annabeth confirmed, and she didn't even need to look at him to know that Percy was smiling. 

They lay there in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. At one point, Annabeth had started retelling their adventures from when they were younger. She pointed out that Percy's habit of drooling in his sleep still hadn't ceased, which he responded to by reminding her of her fear of spiders, even if they were mechanic.

"There were so many of them! Of course I was scared! And I was twelve." Annabeth protested. 

"They were mechanic, Annabeth." Percy chuckled.

"Still, they could've killed me! I could've… drowned, or something." okay, maybe it wasn't the best excuse, but it was true. She could've easily been overpowered by those things.

"Drowning. In mechanical spiders. Wow." Percy silently clapped his hands, and Annabeth had to muffle her laughter in Percy's hair. 

Eventually, they started to fall asleep. Percy was the first one out, obviously. He burrowed further into Annabeth's arms, who gazed down adoringly at him.

"Thank you, Annabeth." Percy said sleepily. 

"For what?" 

"Taking care of me." 

"Your welcome. Now go to sleep, you idiot." Annabeth yawned. "And don't drool on me."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
